When Will He Ever Learn?
by Echo and Natisha
Summary: "Oops? You left your little sister at the airport and all you can say is oops?"   Rewritten version of 'Oops'. One-shot. Hope this one is less confusing. Please review!


Disclaimer: I just don't own.

Jonas's POV

I watched as Cammie walked across the tabletop over to her brother, Grant. Many think that she's just a normal girl, but in truth, she's not.

She's a spy with a very high clearance, high enough to be the director of the CIA, at least. Then her connections take her to another whole new level.

Well, anyways, as I watch her walk between the trays of food in a black business suit and high heels, she glares at her brother.

_How in the world did he make her so mad? _I think.

"You forgot about me, didn't you?" Cammie growled at him.

I rolled my eyes. I finally understood the situation.

Cammie had a meeting at the base in the Savannah, and had come back this morning. Grant was supposed to pick her up from the airport. He forgot and she had to call somebody to pick her up, or she walked or ran here.

When he finally looked up at her face he muttered a low "oops."

"Oops? You left your little sister at the airport and all you can say is oops?" She shrieked at him.

I went back to my lunch and stuffed the crème brulee into my mouth.

When I glanced back over again, I saw Grant looking at me.

"What?" I shrugged. "It wasn't my responsibility to pick her up. Grant, you should have known better."

Better than to make her mad. Being a spy, you'd know fourteen different ways to kill a person with a handkerchief. Being a top spy you'd know fifty ways to kill a person with a tissue. And she was definitely a top spy.

A light breeze blew my way as the double doors to the dining room opened. Headmistress Morgan walked in.

"Cammie, you're back! How was the trip to the Savannah?" Rachael greeted her daughter.

Suddenly the dining hall was filled with curious and shocked whispers.

"She's Cammie? Then who's she?" Many Gallagher Academy students pointed at the average looking girl who was actually my sister, Alexa, in disguise. Alexa and I had known the Morgans for a very long time, and had worked for them since we were young.

I, Jonas Anderson, was Cammie's assistant. I planned her schedule, took note, and had learned from her, who the best of the best. Alexa had learned most of what I had from Cammie, but she usually just replaced her here at Gallagher Academy, putting up appearances while the real chameleon was off elsewhere in the world.

My sister, who sat near the window stood up. . "Actually, my name's Alexa," she introduced herself. "I work for Cammie as her replacement when she's not here. Which is quite often since she's the director of the CIA," she told the whole school, but it wasn't that big of a deal because most of them would probably work for her one day, and might as well let the secret out now.

Cammie had become the director when the last one… had an unfortunate accident in Milan.

"The director of the CIA?" the Gallagher Academy gasped as they looked between the stunning beauty at the centre of the room and the average girl who they thought they knew that sat next to the window.

All this time, Cammie was staring at Grant, tapping her foot impatiently, and still waiting for an explanation as to why he, as an older brother, forgot about his only younger sister at the airport.

When Grant stayed silent for another good three minutes, she elegantly stepped off the table and headed for the double doors.

Grant jumped up, finally unfreezing and getting over the fact that his sister was furious at him.

_Finally! How much madder do you want to make somebody who can decapitate you with just a feather?_

"Aw, come on, baby sis, don't be mad at me! Grape?" He asked as he ran after her, offering the fruit as an apology after snagging it from Trent's tray.

"I'm sorry that I forgot!"

My sister got up to follow after them to make sure she didn't hurt him too bad.

We heard one last apology before a loud smack. Normal people wouldn't have heard it but we're spies-in-training, so you can pretty much bet we heard it loud and clear.

I sighed and shook my head as I ran out after them.

"Go back to your food; she just smacked him on the back of his head. This happens all the time. He'll be just fine," I reassured the students of Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne exchange programs.

_When will he ever learn?_

Sorry, I re-wrote this in Jonas's POV because I found that I am really bad at writing in a 3rd person POV (I usually write 1st person POV), and when I do write in 3rd person POV, people don't understand what I mean. Sorry for the people who read the original titled 'Oops', I read some reviews and it was found confusing. Would you please tell me if this made more sense? Thank you!


End file.
